


Fight

by Comfykaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explosions, Gen, Sense Loss, almost death of a character, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfykaka/pseuds/Comfykaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The black band around her wrist with the end sheared off, it was the remnant of her glove. What happened… She brought the hand closer to her face slowing noticing black specks of ash that covered her skin.</p>
<p>Why am I here?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Sakura is one of my favorite characters. However, my Sakura is different than canon Sakura. This one-shot I think can fit for both.

The light was blindingly bright as she opened her eyes, lifting her hand to block the impending white void. Her gaze was frosted over, seeing what was before her but not registering the object as anything but a block to the light. What happened? Her body was numb, like she had bathed in a lake covered in ice but somehow excruciatingly hot as well, like stepping into a steaming bath. The paradox was aiding her in regaining her senses. A ringing, a high pitched whine was echoing through her head. Had that always been there? The shrill could match the ear-piercing sound of a child screaming.

She winced, the frost over her sight slowly receding allowing her to focus on the object blocking the light. A hand, her hand. She squints, attempting to focus on it, to see the healed over lacerations on that hand from months upon months of practice. Practice with what? The black band around her wrist with the end sheared off, it was the remnant of her glove. What happened… She brought the hand closer to her face slowing noticing black specks of ash that covered her skin.

Why am I here?

She placed her hand over her eyes, blocking out the light, desperately trying to block out the ringing. It didn’t work. Her focus was coming back at the pace of a turtle but it was returning. Her breathing was shaky as she took a few deep breaths; her ribs ached in her chest. Pain. Her nerves were returning to her as well. Pain, cold, hot but also wet. The ground she was laying on was damp. From what? She didn’t know, couldn’t quite remember right now.

What happened?

She took a sharp breath in, ignoring the sting in her chest, her eyes widening and peering through her fingers. An explosion, that’s what happened, she could see the smoke rising in the sky. But, why was she in an explosion? There really was no reason for her to be in that dangerous situation, was there? She tilted her head to the left, her eyes following, looking for anything that would give her answers.

There was fighting. People were fighting. Why were they fighting and why was she in the middle of it? What reason was there for her to fight? She was just a small girl, she couldn’t fight anyone. She couldn’t protect herself. Someone would protect her, right? Someone had always been there. Yes, there was someone, but who? She couldn’t remember… There was no need for her to fight, not when there were others there who would run to her aid. She took another deep breath, grasping at anything to remember what happened.

Then it hit her, knocking the air out of her lungs. A dark image flashed before her eyes. The ringing in her ears turned into wails of despair. Her eyes widening further as her hand gripped her temples. Smell returned to her, the scent of blood, ash, trees and smoke filled her nose. It was overwhelming. All the senses she was experiencing and the start of an adrenaline rush at the thought of being in danger. She was gasping for breath, the flight or die instinct that was instilled into her being was waking up.

What am I doing here? In the middle of a battlefield that exploded? Oh, a mission. That’s right. She relaxed her hand and was able to start thinking clearly. She was on a mission. Why though. Why did she put herself into life-threatening situations when she could be safe at home? With her parents and with-

A man fell to the ground in her line of sight. He was panting, both hands clutching his chest. He couldn’t breathe. Her body moved before her mind could process what was happening. Soon she was at his side, with her knees digging into the wet grass and mud and her head on his chest listening for anything that was wrong. She had to work quickly or he would die from asphyxiation. Her mind finally caught up with her body when she pulled the scalpel from her pouch and touched it to his skin. The tool that had caused her countless injuries on her hands was about to save this man’s life.

Her eyebrows were furrowed; her face was still as she focused on the task at hand and let the adrenaline and instincts take over. The man’s heart stopped beating before she would begin but that wasn’t going to stop her. She placed the scalpel on his chest and made a small incision then grabbed a tube from her pouch and shoved it into his chest waiting to her a breath. She didn’t.

Her body acted on its own again and started pumping down on his chest trying to get his heart to work. Push. Push. Push. Check to see if there was a heartbeat. She repeated this three times before she started to give up hope. She was right, she was weak. She wasn’t strong. She can’t even save this man’s life. She placed her head to his chest one last time, not expecting to hear anything.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Her eyes widened at the faint beat, letting out a breath she wasn’t away she was holding. She heard the man let out air through the tube but was only able to focus on the beat that wasn’t there just a minute ago. She did it. A small smile found its way to her face. She was able to save him. Then she remembered.

This is why she fights. This is why she risks her own life. To be able to save others. To grow strong so she can protect herself and not have to rely on others. This is why she spent those long years training to perfect her technique; for moments like these. She sat up and looked down at the man who she didn’t even know. Her smiling face turned into one of determination as she scoped out the battlefield, analyzing where she would be put to use the best. While her body was still in pain and screaming for her to not go on, but she had to. She was going to save as many people as she can.

She stood up on wobbly legs and started towards her next patient. She would fight to protect them. She would grow stronger and protect herself. She will always do the best she can and give everything her all. And maybe, just maybe. She wouldn’t be a hindrance to those around her like she’s been told many times before. With this hope, she just might, while fighting and growing, be able to save him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
